Reacciones
by Arroz con leche
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre lo difícil que es ser Chase teniendo a una compañera como Cameron, séptima viñeta: Resistencia CamChase
1. Cayendo

**Cayendo**

Todo comienza con un pequeño detonante. Toda reacción es provocada por un algo que siempre está presente, en el caso de Chase, y sobre todo si se trata de Cameron, tan solo basta una palabra.

-Cáncer.

Y la carpeta cae estrepitosamente sobre la mesa con un ruido horripilantemente estresante provocando el inicio de la reacción.

Esa sensación que va creciendo en él, ese frío que se instala en la base de su estómago es el resultado de la pura verdad. Lo lamenta, lamenta el hecho de que una persona siente que su vida se arruina por una palabra, y lo lamenta aún más que ningún otro caso porque sabe que estos son los que más le llegan y le duelen a ella. Y todo le duele e inicia porque es _ella_ la que sufre.

No es que se sienta lastimado, no es que su corazón esté roto en miles de pedazos buscando dueño, no, lo que sucede es que cuando Chase ve a Cameron toda frase coherente formada previamente en la parte de su mente "no más rollo extraño con tu colega" se esfuma en un suspiro dejándolo abandonado con ese absurdo deseo de más.

Y lo odia, odia la necesidad de estar con ella, porque era simplemente un juego, y su mente le hace la jugarreta una y otra vez, tirándolo contra el asfalto, y recordándole lo que nunca será de él, trayendo consigo la necesidad de abrazarla y sentirla junto a él, y eso es lo que odia.

Se siente mal, se siente mal el hecho de estar consiente de que ese _algo_ que crece en su interior no es solo deseo ni solo obsesión, se siente horrible el saber que _eso_ que crece en él, es todo, deseo y obsesión, y a la vez nada, y más horrible se siente el hecho de solamente tomarlo como una enfermedad siendo consiente que ni el mismo House podría ponerle nombre a _eso_.

Y se siente caer, porque Chase todavía no sabe que _eso_ es amor, y sigue cayendo.

Tal vez cuando Chase se dé cuenta de la verdad, ya sea demasiado tarde, y las palabras se atorarán en su garganta en un vago intento desesperado por salir, y, seguramente, lo dejarán tirado y desolado en la triste vereda de la vida, mientras que Cameron solo bajará la vista hacia la alfombra y esa sensación de estar cayendo por un abismo inmenso lo volverá a envolver junto con las ganas inmensas de abrazara y dejarla llorar sobre su hombro.

Y, en algún momento de la reflexión de "Porque No Puedes abrazar a Tu Colega Sin Son ni Ton Frente a Foreman", Chase sentirá la estúpida necesidad de seguir cayendo.

Porque caer, pensará, quizá sea lo mejor que le pueda pasar.


	2. Dolor

Disclaimer: Nada de nada me pertenece, Cameron, House y Chase -que son los que aparecen ultimamente- tienen su dueño, y, lamentablemente, no soy yo.

**Dolor**

Las personas suelen tener y vivir con distintas concepciones del dolor y no llegar a sentirlo nunca. La mayoría de los niños, y Chase lo sabe, lloran desconsoladamente al recibir un pinchazo, pero él, más que nadie, sabe que el miedo es lo que los lleva a llorar de esa forma tan desesperada que te puede partir el corazón.

Mientras las personas crecen, un miedo particular a la muerte se instala en su interior para ir creciendo y madurando junto con ellos, y en el momento de aceptar y asumir el hecho de que tu hora ya llega, duele, como nunca más va a doler, o eso piensa él.

Chase sabe que el dolor es una reacción completamente común ante un estímulo, muchas personas lloran y otras cuantas se enfadan cuando se sienten dolidos, el punto es que Chase no sabe como reaccionar ante esto, este dolor que lo atormenta día y noche y a la vez le gusta porque sigue ahí, siempre al pie del cañón.

Su padre decía que era un tipo sensible, _demasiado_, pero al momento de asumir algo no sabía si llorar desconsoladamente o aguantar la respiración, mirar al cielo y parpadear más rápido de lo normal para evitar las inevitables gotas que sabe se forman en sus ojos.

A Chase le duele, le duele el hecho de ser tan vulnerable ante ella y no poder cortar todo ese juego que lo lastima, porque él, más que nadie, necesita el juego porque, también, lo mantiene feliz, lo hace sentir vivo, ya que prefiere sentir un dolor asfixiante en el pecho cada vez que la ve tratando de llamar la atención de _él _a no sentir nada en el lugar donde su corazón se encuentra.

Y, tal vez, algún día, tanto dolor sea recompensado.

Puede, quizá, que deje de doler y empiece a _sentir_.

-Chase –la voz de House retumba en su cabeza junto con su típico rentintín irónico- mueve te cabecita Pantene y ve a hacerla funcionar, Cameron te está esperando.

Y mientras se levanta de su silla una sonrisa melancólica se forma en su rostro y piensa, que, quizás, hay cosas que siempre dolerán.

Cameron lo espera en la puerta con una sonrisa escueta y las manos cruzadas frente a la unión de sus piernas, no espera un saludo ni mucho menos –_aunque en el fondo lo desea con todo su corazón_- una sonrisa brillante que le iluminará el día, Chase solo espera un asentimiento por parte de su compañera y unas caderas moviéndose frente a él en un vaivén frenético que –_de seguro, y como siempre_- lo dejarán sin respiración.

Y mientras Cameron camina frente a si, la siente más cercana al portero que a él, y aún así sonríe porque el dolor se vuelve a instalar…

_Y siente._

---

Gracias a Ocean Lady, Anin y NessylovesRoger por sus reviews, ya que en pocas palabras cada una pudo decir sobre Chase lo que yo-en cientos de viñetas- no podré decir jamás.

Gracias.

Besos


	3. Confusión

**Confusión.**

Cuando Chase besa a Cameron –_porque desde casi siempre es él quien besa_- sus piernas se vuelven de gelatina y una sonrisa estúpida se forma inconcientemente en sus labios. Cuando la besa todo su ser se concentra en sentir y el dolor, el miedo, la angustia e –incluso- la adrenalina de ser descubiertos, desaparecen y solo quedan él, ella y una enorme duda en su cabeza.

_Ellos y confusión en su cabeza_.

No sabe lo que siente –_y, aún así, no le importa_- porque lo único que tiene en su cabeza en ese instante es el poder guardar cada una de esas sensaciones, porque está mas que seguro, de que algún día –tal vez muy cercano- no las volverá a tener.

Y el dolor ante el pensamiento se ve olvidado en algún oscuro lugar de su mente –_donde, por cierto, las caricias de ella sobre su espalda aún se sienten_- porque ella hace _eso, ahí _con su lengua y todo su mundo parece tambalearse y desaparecer, porque, demonios, está haciendo _eso_ con su lengua.

De ahí en adelante "_el todo" _se convierte en jadeos, gemidos, roces, risitas, murmuras, respiraciones y fricción, y una innegable sensación de duda que viene a joderle el momento con solo preguntar.

_¿Cuándo ella se cansará de él?_

_¿Cuándo él se dará cuenta de lo que tiene en frente?_

Y Chase vuelve a confundirse porque Allison es impredecible y su fachada siempre esconde algo más, algo que le gusta y aún así no sabe que es.

Mira al techo del frío cuarto de escobas y, _mientras un estremecimiento recorre su espalda_, ruega para que eso nunca se acabe, para que ella nunca se canse de él.

Y sin miedo a sentirse patético, sin miedo a perder lo poco que le queda de dignidad, hunde su nariz en la mata de cabello castaño, y se permite…

_Reaccionar._


	4. Miedos

**Miedos:**

Chase sabe mucho sobre miedos.

Más de lo que quisiera (y debería) admitir.

Sabe que House teme quedarse sumido en las profundidades de ese abismo interminable que le tocó por vida y sabe que Foreman tiene miedo de vivir una mentira y que en un torbellino de luz inexplicable pueda ver la verdad y esta explote en su cara como una oda a la vergüenza. Porque Foreman teme que algo sea lo que, simplemente, no es.

Como doctor, sabe de fobias que atormentan a las personas.

Como el niño que aún es, sabe de temores hacia los monstruos del armario.

En cambio, como Robert, como él, como ser humano, solo sabe.

Sabe que Allison desliza su brazo por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor. Porque teme dar un paso en falso que la lleve a sumirse en la bruma. Y le teme a la oscuridad.

Sabe que a la doctora Cameron, le da miedo que nadie pueda ser feliz y que todas su creencias se desvanezcan en un sin fin de palabras vacías y sin sentido. Sabe que ella teme creer.

También sabe que las miradas esquivas, las sonrisas, los comentarios, las risas, los gritos, los regaños, la dulzura, el cariño, todo lo que la conforma, no le corresponden.

Aunque, de verdad, lo desea.

Y le duele y le da miedo porque Chase le teme al dolor.

Le teme a sufrir, le teme a, simplemente un día, no poder levantarse del suelo.

Pero sigue ahí, con ella, sufriendo, por alguna razón que va más allá de lo entendible.

A Chase le duelen muchas cosas, aunque, quizás, lo que más le duele, es el esperar el nuevo golpe que, con seguridad, recibirá.

**Fin**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, espero esta viñeta (ya casi la última) también les guste, y me disculpo tambien por demorarme taaaanto en publicar.**

**Besitos **


	5. Arriba y Abajo

**Arriba y Abajo**

Cuando Chase tenía seis años Joe Mc"_Nomeacuerdo_" lo encerró durante TODO el receso en el salón de Arte. Los detalles en sí son borrosos y asombrosamente escasos; más la primera (y quizás única) cosa que recuerda de esa tarde es la forma en la que el labio inferior le ardía mientras lo mordía para no estallar en lágrimas.

Pero siguió haciéndolo, estrujándolo con sus dientes, prohibiéndose soltarlo; _porque los hombres no lloran, rubito._

No recuerda exactamente el tiempo que pasó dentro del aula vacía admirando las pinturas y mamarrachos de sus compañeros (si fueron quince minutos o tres horas no tiene idea); ni mucho menos quien lo liberó de tan repulsivo encarcelamiento, pero –sin asomo de dudas- la sensación de una piedra bajando y subiendo por su garganta -_frecuentemente_, _arriba_ _y_ _abajo_- mientras mordía su labio (_con fuerza. Como un hombre_) fue lo más sobresaliente del encuentro.

Lo que detesta es que, aunque hayan pasado más de veinte años desde su "íntima reunión" con el oscuro salón de arte, la piedra aparece constantemente. Subiendo y bajando. Arriba y Abajo.

Por eso mismo es que no se sorprende cuando su garganta se cierra mientras algo se desliza por ella –_sube y baja, arriba y abajo_- en el preciso momento en el que Allison aparece por la puerta con su sonrisa de "Hoy es Martes y me importa un bledo, ñoño". Porque está tan acostumbrado a la situación (TAN acostumbrado a ESA situación) que ambos –situación y Robert- se hicieron amigos íntimos hace años.

Aún así, no deja de morder su labio cuando Cameron desaparece por la misma puerta.

Solo por si acaso.

(Porque, tú sabes, _los hombres no lloran, rubito.)_


	6. Sonreír

**N/A: Para Lau.**

* * *

Sonreír

Hay algo acerca de Chase que resulta casi hipnótico; algo curioso que pica en el pecho, se mueve por el cuerpo y llama la atención. Cameron no sabe si es el que viva en una lucha diaria por ser feliz, buscando pretextos para sonreír, o que se recree en las cosas más insignificantes para nunca dejar de hacerlo. Pero es algo especial.

Especial como la miel sobre las tortitas o el azúcar derritiéndose en las donas, especial como los pequeños detalles que a él le hacen feliz.

* * *

Sonreír para Robert era despertar con el sol en el rostro y los pies tibios, tal vez los dedos de su padre enredándose en su cabello o la sonrisa de su madre. Era desayunar _Hotcakes_ y la oportunidad de jugar afuera mientras el buen tiempo duraba. 

Era miel en el desayuno y azúcar en los labios.

Pero ahora, que los dedos son diferentes, más largos y delgados, que la sonrisa es una mezcla de orgullo y adoración, y no hay sol pero aún hay sábanas desperdigadas y pies tibios, para Robert sonreír es otra cosa.

Algo que va más allá de miel cayendo y azúcar derretido. Algo como _eso_.

Pues cuando nota los labios de Allison contra su oído susurrando un saludo, Chase siente que renunciaría a los _Hotcakes_ con tal de despertar así cada mañana, con ella tibia y tremendamente dulce contra su cuerpo. Robert siente que puede dejar de buscar pretextos, y simplemente dedicarse a _ser_ feliz.

* * *

**N/F: Gracias Sam por hacerme sonreír con tu review, el próximo va por ti.**

* * *


	7. Resistencia

**N/A:**Para Sam.

**Resistencia**

El día en que Allison se da cuenta de que Chase va a quedarse _ahí_, como algo más que "Chase", sin importar lo que le diga, o cuanto discuta, es un domingo.

Es ese mismo domingo en el que -por fin- abre los ojos, y, repasa en su mente, lenta y detalladamente, que Chase tiene un tatuaje.

No es un tatuaje en toda la regla. No hay virutas ni curvas peligrosas en tinta negra. No hay nombre de chicas ni figuras religiosas.

(_Si tuviera que ver a la virgen María toda mi vida, probablemente me suicidaría_ – Y Cameron solo rueda los ojos.)

(Con esa sonrisa mitad diversión mitad censura.)

Pero es un tatuaje.

(Uno en tinta negra con una que otra curva peligrosa)

Cameron lo nota cuando Robert se levanta por chocolate en la mañana, el flequillo quizás demasiado desordenado, la sonrisa en sus ojos, y, los jeans desabrochados, sosteniéndose peligrosamente en sus caderas.

Y en el momento justo en que piensa en levantarse para (no solo) ayudarlo, le ve. Una Fuerte y oscura "R" que cae estrepitosamente formando un algo –probablemente una letra- que no alcanza a ver.

En cuestión de segundos agarra a Chase de la cinturilla del pantalón, jalándolo hasta que sus rodillas chocan con el borde de la cama, y solo alcanza a escuchar un ahogado "con calma, mujer" antes de descubrir parte de piel de la cadera de él.

Ante ella, la "R" cae formando una delicada "e" hasta extenderse por parte de la cadera.

"_Resist"_

Siente la persistente mirada de Chase, y, al levantar la vista, solo encuentra una sonrisa inocente.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Hay algo en el tono sorpresa tipo "Me-has-visto-desnudo-miles-de-veces-y-no-te-habías-fijado" que usa Robert y que suena como un reclamo, que llega a hacerla sentir un poco culpable sin saber bien la razón. Allison agita la cabeza-negando la pregunta y alejando el sentimiento- mientras recorre con la yema de los dedos el tatuaje en toda su extensión.

-"¿Sabes el montón de enfermedades que te pudo contraer esto? Por no hablar de infecciones, y eso" –murmura lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza mirando directamente su rostro.

Los ojos de Chase se estrechan, y Cameron más que mirar, percibe como una parte de él que no conocía va surgiendo.

-Bueno, digamos que no es que en ese momento me importara mucho.

Allison levanta una ceja, y coloca esa mirada de reclamo que a Chase tanto le gusta.

-¿En ese momento no te importó marcar tu piel de por vida¿Ganarte una enfermedad? –el tono es más seco de lo que pretende, y carraspea un poco.

El rubio aprieta la mandíbula para luego fruncir los labios llevándolos a un lado de su rostro, imitando el comienzo de una sonrisa.

-Bueno, digamos que cuando papá se fue y trataba de olvidar que en casa me esperaba mamá borracha hasta decir basta, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme ¿sabes? Algo que mirara cada día y me dijera que podía hacerlo, que podía _resistirlo_. Además, no había mucho que me importara a esa edad.

Al notar que Cameron ya no mira el tatuaje con reproche, y en cambio lo mira a_él_, Robert sonríe tratando de quitar hierro a la situación

-Bueno –agrega, como queriendo constatar un hecho- no es que fuera un tipo rudo en todo la regla, pero, estaba aburrido y, era eso o arreglar mi habitación.

Cameron utiliza más tiempo del que normalmente requeriría para quitar los dedos de la cadera de Chase, buscando, tal vez, alargar el momento mientras piensa en algo que decir, al final simplemente sonríe, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿No te dieron unas ganas horribles de tomar chocolate? –y los ojos de Robert sonríen.

El domingo en el que Cameron se da cuenta de que Chase va a quedarse _ahí_, sin importar lo que diga, o cuanto discuta, es el mismo día en el que abre los ojos y repasa en su mente, detallada y lentamente, que Chase tiene marcas más profundas, y permanentes, que un tatuaje.

(Plagadas de tinta negra y curvas peligrosas)

---

Explicación super extra pero, uno nunca sabe: Resist Resistir en inglés.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
